


We Do

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [25]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: With everyone in a celebratory mood, neither Will nor Mike look too closely at the petition they sign. El is...surprisingly okay with this.Prompt: Fake relationship/accidental marriage OR Roommates AUPairing: Will Byers/El Hopper/Mike WheelerBeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	We Do

“Excuse me, are you Will and Mike?” The young woman with a dyed pink undercut had to practically shout to be heard over the hoopla of the march that had been hastily assembled to support the legalization of same-sex marriage in Indiana. 

“Why?” El interposed herself between her boys and the stranger. 

“El, it’s okay--she came by when you were getting us ice cream.” Mike turned to the newcomer. “Jordan, right?” 

She nodded, setting her cotton candy locks bobbing. “Are you two still interested?”

“Uh, yeah?” Will shrugged. “Is this about the petition?”

Jordan squinted as if against the summer sun. “I guess you could call it that. Come on, we’re about ready to get started.”

“Me too?” El asked as they wound through the crowd toward a raised dais.

Jordan winked at her. “I’m taken, cutie, but you’re welcome to bear witness.” She turned over her shoulder as she left. “But, uh, feel free to catch up with me and my girl after she becomes my wife.”

“What. Is. Happening?” El asked them, voice flat. 

Mike blushed his confusion. “I dunno? She came around maybe an hour ago with some kind of petition to sign? It wasn’t clear.”

“Something about a demonstration later?” Will piped up. “Maybe that’s what this is?”

Mike looked around, craning his long neck. “Looks like people are getting ready for something; look, someone’s taking the platform.”

A man with short white hair in judge’s robes stepped to the front of the dais, raising his voice to be heard as the immediate crowd noise died down to a whisper. “Now, this won’t be legally binding since none of you have been issued licenses yet, but come back after the thirty day waiting period and I’ll be happy to help.” He cleared his throat. “Please repeat after me: I take you to be my lawfully wedded--” --at these words, a massive cheer rose up-- “--spouse.”

“Wait, what is going on?” El hissed.

“I believe the judge is performing a mass wedding,” Will observed calmly as the officiant continued to recite various vows.

“I mean, I guess we could?” Mike shrugged. “Like he said, it’s not like it’s official.” 

“All three?” El asked, words failing her as her nerves rose.

“All three,” Will insisted, and as the judge neared the end, they joined in for the final “I do.”


End file.
